MAJI!? Sunny Happiness
MAJI!? Sunny Happiness is a duet sung by Sola and Solu and is also the ending theme for the Soar Pretty Cure! series that is used for only episode 0 on September 25th, 2016. Sequence Sola bursts out of a bubble, followed by Solu who flies by Sola's side. There, we watch the two birds fly through different seasons, battling the hot sun, the avoiding the falling autumn leaves, getting through the freezing snowstorms and then they land so Solu can pick some of the blooming flowers as Sola plays around in them. Suddenly we enter a classroom where a magenta haired girl and dark blue haired girl who are sitting next to each other raise their hands before themselves in which they touch their hands with Sola and Solu's wings respectively. We go back to Sola and Solu in the flower field who have their wings raised. They nod and take flight to the setting sun. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Chikara wo kureru desho yōsei nakama dake Kogane no kane ni wa Itsumo kiraku wa Harebare hi ni aikotoba! Te no mawari ni shiawase no ribon wo musubu Egao ga ame no hi ni terasou Maji!? Watashitachi no Sunny Happiness! (I~ei~!) |-|Kanji= ミラクルだよ～ララ！キラキラだよ～ルル！ 力をくれるでしょ妖精仲間だけ 胸にこのフワフワ気持ちが白雲ようなもの～ララ 私たちのハピネスワンダーランドへ飛ぼうよ～ルル！！ 黄金の鐘に輪 いつも気楽は 晴れ晴れ日に合言葉！ 手のまわりに幸せのリボンを結ぶ 笑顔が雨の日に照らそう マジ！？私たちのSunny Happiness！（イェイ～！） |-| English= It’s a miracle ~lala! it’s shining ~lulu! As fairy partners we will give them power This fluffy feeling in my chest is like white clouds ~lala Let’s fly out to our happiness wonderland ~lulu!!! The golden bells ring The password to a sunny day Is always be happy-go-lucky! Tie this ribbon of happiness around your hand Let your smile illuminate this rainy day Seriously!? That’s our Sunny Happiness! (Yay~!) Full Version |-|Romaji= Chikara wo kureru desho yōsei nakama dake Kogane no kane ni wa Itsumo kiraku wa Harebare hi ni aikotoba! Te no mawari ni shiawase no ribon wo musubu Egao ga ame no hi ni terasou Maji!? Watashitachi no Sunny Happiness! (I~ei~!) Chāpu ga daijina nakama no tame ni hibike Gin'iro no kane ni wa Wakuwaku koe wo Sekai ni fushigina kotoba! Kibō no chikara ni ippai gyutto tsunaide dake Sora miagete namida wo harau Maji!? Watashitachi no Sunny Happiness! (Yeah!) Egao wo mamoru desho yōsei nakama dake Kogane no kane ni wa Itsumo kiraku wa Harebare hi ni aikotoba! Te no mawari ni shiawase no ribon wo musubu Egao ga ame no hi ni terasou Maji!? Watashitachi no Sunny Happiness! (Wao~!) |-|Kanji= ミラクルだよ～ララ！キラキラだよ～ルル！ 力をくれるでしょ妖精仲間だけ 胸にこのフワフワ気持ちが白雲ようなもの～ララ 私たちのハピネスワンダーランドへ飛ぼうよ～ルル！！ 黄金の鐘に輪 いつも気楽は 晴れ晴れ日に合言葉！ 手のまわりに幸せのリボンを結ぶ 笑顔が雨の日に照らそう マジ！？私たちのSunny Happiness！（イェイ～！） 私にため～ララ　あなたのため～ルル チャープが大事な仲間のために響け これらのキラキラ目は海のような星を映す～ルル 青空で楽しい冒険に行こうよ～ララ！！ 銀色の鐘に輪 ワクワク声を 世界に不思議な言葉！ 希望の力にいっぱいぎゅっと繋いでだけ 空見上げて涙を払う マジ！？私たちのSunny Happiness！（Yeah！） 飛ぼうんだよ～ララ！歌おうんだよ～ルル！ 笑顔を守るでしょ妖精仲間だけ このドキドキの力が溢れてが始めている～ララ ドンドンするために手を掴もうよ～ルル！！（～ララ！！） 黄金の鐘に輪 いつも気楽は 晴れ晴れ日に合言葉！ 手のまわりに幸せのリボンを結ぶ 笑顔が雨の日に照らそう マジ！？私たちのSunny Happiness！（ワオ～！） |-| English= It’s a miracle ~lala! it’s shining ~lulu! As fairy partners we will give them power This fluffy feeling in my chest is like white clouds ~lala Let’s fly out to our happiness wonderland ~lulu!!! The golden bells ring The password to a sunny day Is always be happy-go-lucky! Tie this ribbon of happiness around your hand Let your smile illuminate this rainy day Seriously!? That’s our Sunny Happiness! (Yay~!) For me ~lala for you ~lulu We let our chirps echo for our important partners Those shining eyes reflect the stars like an ocean ~lulu Let’s go on an adventure in the blue sky ~lala!!! The silver bells chime Our mysterious words Bring energetic voices to the world! Tightly hold hands as you are full of hopeful power Wipe away those tears and look up at the sky Seriously!? That’s our Sunny Happiness! (Yeah~!) Let’s fly ~lala! Let’s sing ~lulu! As fairy partners we will protect that smile This throbbing power is beginning to overflow ~lala Let’s grab hold of their hands to make it explode ~lulu!! (~lala!!) The golden bells ring The password to a sunny day Is always be happy-go-lucky! Tie this ribbon of happiness around your hand Let your smile illuminate this rainy day Seriously!? That’s our Sunny Happiness! (Wow~!) Character Appearances :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Sola *Solu *Ozora Miwa and Misora Otoha Audio Trivia *Despite not being shown in the episode, Miwa and Otoha make a cameo appearance in the ending. Navigation Category:Soar Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Ending Themes